You're a Fool Papa Ge
by DigDugDiamond
Summary: After the Death of Ti Moune how will that change The God of Death's view on life and Was love really more powerful then death and has a touch of love seeped into his heart or is it all just a lie. . .
1. Prologue

HEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOO people my names DigDug and here is my first EVER fanfiction :D I hope you like it please READ AND REVIEW

Please Enjoy the Prologue :D

* * *

Papa Ge stormed into the house of the gods and flung open the door to his room and slammed it shut "How could I be so foolish letting that peasant girl get the better of me "he growled to himself and fell back into his chair and sighed. His dark room filled with nothing but a desk and a bed and his chair. He didn't like anything fancy just simple things but no bright colours once Erzulie, tried to come into his room and change the colours he smirked at remembering what he had done to her room the day after. He regrets doing that now she didn't talk to him for a whole month which was nothing to someone who lived forever but still and now love conquered death _I am the road leading to no return_ his words rang in his ears he sighed again then twirled his staff around thinking about what happened.

Later on he heard footsteps and the closing of the door to the House of the Gods he knew it was his friends Agwe, the god of water, Asaka, Mother of the earth and Erzulie... He stopped snarling realising that he lost the bet to her "Well that won't happen again now will it" said a voice coming from outside the his door "Yes playing with Mortal lives is a bad idea" said another voice he turned to the door wondering who was speaking then he heard the musical tone of Erzulie, "Well I think Papa Ge has finally learned his lesson" Papa Ge folded his arms grabbing his knife he had to secretly taken off Daniel Beuxomme who had picked up the knife, after Ti Moune tried to kill him but she couldn't it was the power of love. Papa Ge hated that word being the God of Death means he has to take out the duties the other gods hated. _They hate what I do they probably hate me too_ he thought with a tear running down his face.

He finally heard a knock on his door he called, "Who is it."  
"Its me Asaka," she answered "what do you want" he grumbled not really wanting to speak with anyone now "just want to talk" she said and with that Papa Ge got up and opened the door "You can't come in here this is my room," Staring at her with his coal-black eyes "yeah well this is our house so I can come in" she said pushing past Papa Ge. Papa Ge sighed closing the door and turned to Asaka "what do you want" she turned to face him "Are you alright I saw you storm off after we turned Ti Moune into a tree you seemed upset" Papa Ge's eyes sharpened then he said "Upset!? Why would I be upset over some peasant "he said angrily glaring at Asaka who took a step back "I'm sorry but you shouldn't take it out on other people you know I don't care what you think about me or anyone else just you shouldn't be rude about it, you lost why can't you just accept that" Papa Ge's eyes widened then he looked at the floor realising she was right he did storm off angrily and he didn't talk to any of the gods during the bet _wow I've been such a jerk _he thought then he looked back up to Asaka "I'm sorry" he said quietly she smiled and walked up to him and whispered in his ear "I forgive you" those words burned like fire in his chest no one has ever cared enough to forgive him he stood there in shock then she gave him a quick kiss on the check and walked out with a smile when she closed the door he fell back onto his bed with a sigh and breathed "wow that escalated quickly" breathing quite fast he thought to himself _did she mean the kiss as a love gesture or just as a friend. Wait why would a friend kiss him!_ The thought of that saddened him because he knew no one liked him enough to care or love him. With that weird and saddening thought he slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D  
I hope you like the prologue IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS to what I should do in the future chapters feel free to tell me :D


	2. Chapter 1: What Does it mean

Chapter 1 guys :D I know no one has read my fanfc :( But I swear this Musical needs more fans its the best :D

* * *

When Papa Ge got up in the morning he was feeling quite happy he didn't realise he was smiling like an idiot and walked out of his room when he closed the door he got his staff and swung it to the right then he looked up and saw Asaka and smiled then he sensed Erzulie coming towards them so he stopped smiling and put on a straight face and turned to face Erzulie. "Morning" she said in a musical tone. "Morning" smiled Asaka coming to stand in between Papa Ge and Erzulie. He felt very awkward in between the two females and looked at a piece of paper and said "oh look at that a death is about to happen soon so I guess I'll be going bye" as he quickly hurried out of the house of the gods he went to go sit on a tall hill in the middle of the island looking down at a flower in front of him he clenched his fists and made it wither and just before it turned to ash he bought it back to life he continued this cycle for about an hour until he actually had to take a soul which he did the same old way the family welcomed him and he did his job. He took the soul to the 'Well of Souls' where it can roam freely in the afterlife.

He went to go sit under a tree not an ordinary tree a very particular tree it was Ti Moune he sat there thinking. He let out a sigh then he heard the leaves in the trees ruffle he looked up he saw a spirit and gave a smirk "hello Ti Moune" she jumped down and sat next to him crossed legged "Hello Papa Ge" she smiled he sighed and leaned back against the tree "whats troubling you "she said with a concerned look "nothing" he replied sharply _why would she care_ "fine I'll just go then" She said with a smirk knowing something was wrong but she got up and slowly started to fade away "Wait" he said looking away from her. She smiled and came back into full ghost form "yes" she answered "I need to ask you something"

"wow the big God of Death needs to ask little peasant girl something well that's new" She smirked and sat next to him he turned his head sharply "Excuse me least I didn't die because of some Stupid Rich boy cause I 'loved' him, now besides that Something happened to me yesterday and I need your opinion" he asked her looking back at the ground. She looked at him curiously and eagerly waited for him to continue. "So Asaka came into my room and we talked about your death and such then…She kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room what does is it mean is it a friendly gesture or does she like me cause if she does that's just weird and unheard of" he asked he sounded slightly panicked towards the end. She looked at him with shock "well I believe I might have the answer".

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2: At it Again Erzulie

HEEELLLLOOOO TIMELORDS welcome back to another chapter of THIS AWESOME FANFIC :D I hope you are enjoying it so far :D well enjoy the second chapter :D (- I love that smilie face :D)

* * *

He leant up against the tree and closed his eyes using his powers he made some flowers around him wither and die. Ti Moune looked at the flowers that withered with shock then remembered who she was talking to she sighed and shook her head "well I'll be off" commented Papa Ge standing up brushing himself off "Thanks for talking to me Ti moune" he smiled "No Problem" she nodded with a smile and slowly disappeared back into the tree. Papa Ge teleported himself back to the Palace of the Gods slowly sneaking into his room hoping that Asaka won't notice him. He Finally reached his room about to open the door when suddenly Agwe stormed in making a fuss Papa Ge turned around "Oh what's wrong this time" he said with a sigh knowing its either the villagers been over fishing or some villager did something wrong "THAT ERZULIE!" he yelled looking over at Papa Ge storming past him and placing himself down on a couch annoyed "What did she do this time" he said with anger in his tone "well I was going to drown the man Julian right and she just stops me in my tracks I mean come on she can't interfere with what I do!" he grumbled folding his arms "A hem I'm the God of death remember I say who dies and who doesn't and Erzulie had no right to spare his life!" replied Papa Ge leaning on his cane looking at Agwe with a smirk "we should stop her from doing something she want's" he smiled evilly "Yes, Yes we should" Agwe confirmed with a smirk standing up acting all strong and tall "well lets go and find her" smirked Papa Ge.

Erzulie was skipping around the village looking for two new people to put under her spell "Oh I believe today is going to be a good day" she smiled and continued skipping along and she looked to her left and saw two teenagers sitting two meters apart from each other "N'awww they will be perfect together "She smiled snapping her fingers they blinked a couple of times then they tuned to look at each other with a smile.

Papa Ge and Agwe appeared behind the two teenagers invisible to everyone but Erzulie. Erzulie gasped and saw the two males "Papa Ge, Agwe what are you guys doing" she said annoyed and tapping her foot. The two males turned to each other with a smirk then back to Erzulie "We can't allow this love, sorry" said Papa Ge bluntly "Yes we must not let this happen" he added with a smirk "You can't interfere with my affairs "Well then next time don't interfere with ours" Agwe growled with a smirk "And now for your entertainment we are going to do something really mean," Laughed Papa Ge finding a mango on the ground and picking it up made it turn from its perfect beautiful golden colour to a slightly darker colour "What did you do" Erzulie demanded starting to get angry. "Oh I just poisoned it"he smiled placing it in between the teens "eat up"he smirked snapping his fingers "No, NO STOP!"he pleaded running over to them Agwe stopped in front of her "and where do you think you're going"he asked with a smirked "I'm going to save them!" she said stamping her foot in annoyance "You can't" smirked Papa Ge "This is my business I'm the God of death and you can't interfere" he smiled. Erzulie fell to the floor when the teens ate the fruit together she started crying he hands over her face _'the teens that fell in love on the same day they died how ironic'_ thought Papa Ge "Now who really is the most powerful."

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE READ + REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 3: Are you Ok?

HEEELLLLOO Timlords and welcome back to another chapter sorry it took so long :P but I appreciate the Reviews thank you to Danisnothot and alyseofwonderland for reviewing :P  
welll ENJOY  
oh and my version of a 'Love sick puppy' is that you're so in love with this person that you are devoted to them and follow them around like a puppy would with its mother/owner

-DigDigDiamond

* * *

They all returned to the house of the gods after Papa Ge took the teens to the after life. Erzulie ran towards asaka who was sitting down enjoying a peaceful day without the other gods. She looked up at Erzulie and sighed "What hap-" Erzulie hugged her or more of a fell onto her then hugged her she was crying about what happened. Papa Ge and Agwe were sniggering in the background and then they stopped when they saw the goddess of earth's face "I think we went a bit to far," whispered Agwe glancing at Papa Ge then back to Asaka. Papa Ge nervously shifted his feet "huh what, naah its fine" he smiled looking over to Agwe then back to Asaka. Asaka smiled then turned back to Erzulie "now can someone please tell me what happened" Erzulie sniffled a bit then sat up "well I found this cute couple of teenagers and I made them fall in love, oohh they were perfect for each other" she smiled looking up for a bit until Asaka snapped her fingers "umm please continue"

"Oh yes right well they were just sitting there when Skull face and Fish brain came along and ruined everything" she said stamping her foot glaring at the two males who were standing, Papa Ge put his hand on his chest "I feel so offended" he laughed on the other hand Agwe had switched his happy tone to a very angry tone and clenched his fists together "Well At least I'm not some love sick puppy who has to ruin everything for everyone else because they can't just stick to what there good for!" He said summoning water in his hand and throwing it at Erzulie who just dodged it "How dare you call me a love sick puppy!" she growled "N'aawww what you gonna' do attack me with love" Smirked Agwe. Papa Ge and Asaka exchanged glances then looked back at the other two gods then suddenly a sharp pink mist shot out of Erzulie's hand hitting Agwe straight in the face "Arrrhh Oh your gonna' get it now twinkle toes" growled Agwe shooting another water blast Erzulie was to late to react and got hit in the stomach she grasped it in pain the once so gentle Erzulie was now someone who wanted revenge _if only the people could see her now_ thought Papa Ge with a smirk on his face "STOP THIS!" Called Asaka looking like she was going to kill both of them "This has gone far enough "No its just getting started" Growled Erzulie shooting a bright pink and red blast towards but she dodged it and it full force straight into Papa Ge's heart he screeched in pain and fell onto his knees "I'm so, so sorry Papa Ge" Erzulie said rushing over to him to try and apologise but Papa Ge's vision darkened and then suddenly it was pitch black he couldn't see anything "Papa Ge?"Agwe asked to see if he was awake "I think he's unconscious" commented Asaka looking at him confused "What did you do!?"Agwe blurted out confused looking towards Erzulie "I- I don't know" breathed Erzulie scared looking at Papa Ge worried. Suddenly Papa Ge breathed back into life again his eyes wide open Asaka and Agwe helped him sit up he shook his head a bit to try and wake himself up more his eyes were pitch black with a hint of red "Ok to avoid anyone else getting hurt I suggest that Erzulie should leave and go do something useful" commented Papa Ge in a very annoyed and dark tone "ok" said Erzulie quickly as she hurried out of the Palace. Agwe helped Papa Ge stand "Are you ok?" he asked looking up and down Papa Ge to see if he was hurt he flicked Agwe away from him "I'm fine" he snapped back towards Agwe "just caught off guard that's all" he said fixing his top hat on his head "But Erzulie will be in for a surprise the next time she dare does anything foolish again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please read and review :D oh and if you have any ideas for me to use please tell me :D


	5. Chapter 4: Suspicions

HELLOO everyone again :D ok so I finally am posting another chapter sorry for taking so long I've been busy :P (reading other people's fanfiction..) What! anyway here it is :D  
PLEASE READ+REVIEW it gets me motivated

* * *

Erzulie sat on a rock under a tree watching the village with a smile her long brown wavy hair waving in the wind she sat there wandering then a small beam of green shot behind her she turned around to see Asaka stand there "I was wandering when you'd finally come" She said with a smile Asaka smiled "I was busy Agwe destroyed most of my trees with his storm" he growled slightly but then smiled and came to sit next to Erzulie "So… You and him has he fallen for it" Erzulie asked looking towards Asaka with a hopeful look "Yes" Asaka smirked "He won't suspect a thing" smirked Erzulie leaning against the tree with a smile "Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Asaka who looked concerned "It was your idea in the first place you just came to me for help on how to execute your plan" smiled Erzulie "Ooo **Execute** that's a nice word . . .Execute" she smiled to herself. Asaka shuffled uncomfortably on the rock "Well I'm going to go you know boys to trick and plants to grow" She smiled nervously before teleporting away in a green beam of light "Hmph" Erzulie sighed sitting on the rock smiling.

Papa Ge was in his lair sitting on his throne with a smile "Bradimir!"He called looking around then a dark figure about 6''6 with dark angel wings came up to him "Yes" He asked with a 'What do you want now' look folding his eyes "Ahh my friend why do you look at me with that look" he smirked "Because I serve you and you going to make me do something really boring" he sighed "Well that's what you do you my servant who does all the boring things I hate" He smiled standing up he looked up towards Bradimir who was nearly a foot taller then him. Bradimir smirked "Allo shorty" he smiled as he looked down upon Papa Ge "Allo my very mortal servant" smirked Papa Ge, slowly walking away "Hang on What did you want me for!" He called after Papa Ge who slowly turned around "Oh yeah I need you to clean this place from top to bottom its getting a bit dusty" He smirked "But I cleaned just a weak ago" groaned Bradimir "Meh" smiled Papa Ge as he teleported out of the lair to outside to collect some souls.

Agwe sat on a coral in the ocean he sighed and looked around at the sea creatures swimming around him "I bet you guys that those girls are planning something" he said leaning on his hand a seal swam up to him with a smile "Hello Sceller" he smiled the seal jumped out of the water onto a rock near Agwe "Hello master" he squeaked with a smile "What did I tell you about calling me master?" He asked Sceller looking at him with no expression "umm to just call you Agwe" peeped Sceller "Yes, now just call me Agwe ok?" smiled Agwe "Ok Agwe" he smiled "So what's going on you said something about their planning something soo who's they" he asked sliding over to Agwe. "Well I think Erzulie and Asaka are planning something against Papa Ge" He said a bit worried you could tell by the seals expression he was raising an eyebrow "You care about the god of death?" Sceller asked with a confused voice "No well yes he is my friend and friends look out for each other" Agwe omitted sighing "I'm not sure I may be wrong."  
"Well lets hope for everyone's sake you are" Sceller said turning towards the ocean with a sigh.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter the character Bradimir came from my friend who roleplays with me soo if you want to roleplay with me about this musical go onto facebook type in Once on this Island Role Play it should be the first one :P it doesn't have A lot of people SO PLEASE JOIN.


End file.
